


Werewolves, Banshees and Gladers

by stydia247 (adrinette247)



Series: The Tomi Files [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Newt is a ghost, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas is Thomasine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrinette247/pseuds/stydia247
Summary: ♡ A Sequel of Sorts to Thomasine ♡On the anniversary of Newt's death, Lydia screams in the middle of a pack meeting...





	Werewolves, Banshees and Gladers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to Thomasine, though you don't actually need to read it to understand what's going on - unless you really want to.
> 
> For those of you that have read Thomasine, however, this is a continuation of that story, except the Pack don't know about - and have never met - Newt. And I'm sorry to do this - but Newt did die. All other events from the previous book remain the same.
> 
> Now on with the story...
> 
> Stydia247/Cate xox

That day was the first anniversary of Newt's death.

All Tomi wanted to do was lock herself alone in her bedroom and grieve - and perhaps remember the better times in the Glade, when she, Newt and Minho joked and ran and pranked each other and the other Gladers.

But that was not the case because Scott and Derek had ordered a mandatory full day of pack bonding - that there was no way to miss out on.

It's not like she was going to explain why she wanted to visit the cemetery and stay in her room all day to the obnoxious Derek or the overly concerned - but annoyingly slow - Scott.

It was her personal business, and she doubted she would ever tell the Pack about Newt - ever.

She knew that telling them would cause her to relive the memories as she did, the flashbacks replaying over and over in her head like a horrifying repeating roll of film.

It was too painful, she had lost so much and gained so little from the entire experience, and knowing the pack, even if she told them the bare minimum about what happened to her for the last three years they would continue to dig and wear her down until she finally broke and told them - finally giving them all the information they wanted. They were never gonna stop.

All they knew was that she was trapped in some sort of horrifying experiment with Minho and some other kids, which, although she had escaped, had caused her to loose her memories. She had managed to escape their questioning when Minho being the amazing shank that he is, had perfect timing skills when he showed up at her house.

She knew deep down also, that they just wanted their old friend - Tomi's old alias and real name Stiles Stilinski - back. They wanted to have back the girl that wasn't serious in most situations, who was sarcastic as hell and never seemed to stop smiling. They didn't want the warrior and survivor that was left of the old Stiles, Thomasine. And she knew that they most likely wanted to know what happened to her so they could find a way to retrieve her lost memories and gain back their long dead - at least in Tomi's head -  friend.

So unfortunately she would have to spend the day with the Pack, not reminiscing and mourning with her best friend Minho (no, her best friend was no longer Scott). He had visited her in Beacon Hills last month during the holidays, but since the beginning of the new semester, he hadn't been able to come and visit from NYC. So they would both have to suffer alone for the day. But if she could get away for at least a little while that evening, she would video call him.

Now she just had to get through the rest of this day

♡

The Pack were in the rebuilt Hale house, sitting on one of the multiple plush cream coloured sofa's, bickering back and forth on what to do first.

It was Scott and Derek's suggestion to hold a full day of Pack bonding, because recently both Alpha's had noticed that the pack seemed to be going off into separate little groups - Scott and Kira, Allison and Lydia, Malia and Kira and even sometimes the cousins, Malia and Derek. There hadn't been a threat to the town for a few months now, so everyone was much more relaxed, the threat of danger not present to constantly bring them closer together.

Another reason they held that day was to finally attempt to learn as much as possible about Thomasine's (aka. Stiles') experiences from the past three years - she was unbreakable about telling them what happened, even when they pushed her, only escaping questioning when her friend that they'd never heard of, an Asian teen with hair that defied gravity called Minho - who had been kidnapped with her, appeared on her doorstep.

But they all noticed how much she had changed, and how the memories seemed to haunt her every waking and sleeping moment.

They just wanted her to know that they were there for her. Even if they were a little pushy about it. And also hopefully find out how much of Stiles they could retrieve

OK... fine, they were a little interested by her apparent mysterious adventures that had caused her to run much faster than they could ever could, fight almost ten times better and change her personality to such an extent.

After all the supernatural threats they dealt with in the town on a regular basis, how bad could it possibly be?

Scott had looked past Kira and Lydia - who were bickering over whether to watch Star Wars or The Notebook later on in the evening, to notice Thomasine, who was not part of the group debate, sitting a few feet away from them on Derek's fluffy white living room carpet, re-reading what looked like a letter over and over again, an unreadable expression on her face. But she smelt strongly of guilt and pain.

The other werecreatures seemed to pick up on it, all slowly stopping their argument to stare at her, even Derek, who had been leaning against the wall watching his younger pack member's argue with a bored deadpan expression.

That was when they all noticed a single tear slide agonisingly slowly down the face of the usually unreadable or determined faced Thomasine.

All of a sudden, Lydia and Kira looked much more embarrassed and guilty for arguing for so long about such a silly topic as which movie to watch.

"Thomasine, are you alright?" the ever sweet Allison asked, breaking the silence, as well as Thomasine's constant gaze on the paper in her hand.

"Just peachy." Thomasine replied haughtily, voice slightly breaking. She wasn't fooling any of them.

It was the most broken and open they had seen her since she had come back - almost from the dead.

"What's that you're reading?" Scott asked, and the rest of the pack glared at the werewolf for his stupidity and straightforwardness (clearly this was a sensitive topic, whatever it was), but he didn't seem to notice, "Is it something to do with your kidnapping?"

"None of your business." She snapped, her strong and guarded personality returning almost in an instant.

"But we want to help." Scott continued to press, completely blind to what his good intention was currently doing, and Lydia looked ready to slap him, "You can tell us Thomasine."

"Maybe I don't want help. Maybe, not for the first time, there is nothing you can do to help Scott."

The brunette rose off of the floor, and made her way towards the front door,

"I'm going out. I'll be back soon.", and with that she exited through Derek's front door, shutting it with a slight slam.

Scott whimpered.

"I didn't mean to upset her, I just wanted to help." Kira patted her now saddened boyfriend comfortingly on the shoulder, whilst the rest of the pack, especially the ever smart Lydia stared at him with varying slightly mad expressions.

"Well we'd better go find her," Derek spoke up from the corner, taking charge, "It's getting dark, and I don't think the Sheriff would ever forgive us if we lost her for a second time."

"I don't think-" But for once, Lydia's warning fell on deaf ears, as the rest proceeded to exit the house making the way towards the two cars that everybody - bar Thomasine, due to her jeep, Roscoe - came in. 

♡

When they found her they didn't want to disturb her, or alert her to their presence.

She had made her way to the cemetery.

At first, Scott had thought she had come to visit her mother, but then realised it wasn't even close to Thomasine's mother's anniversary, and when they still checked the grave anyway, it was empty, spare a small bouquet of flowers placed there recently by the Sheriff when he came to visit.

Instead, they found her sobbing her heart out, tears streaming in silent waterfalls down her face, letter and a brown jacket with a fluffy cream collar clutched to her chest, next to a white marble gravestone that they didn't recognise, a small bunch of white dandelions and daisies placed next to it. It looked fairly new, and there was only one word engraved on it in charcoal black. 

 _Newt_.

And then, as if the darkening sky was controlled by her emotions, it proceeded to pour down with rain.

They left rather hurriedly after that, allowing Thomasine to be alone to grieve for whoever Newt was, despite their concern for her health due to the storm.

Thomasine barely noticed the worsening storm however, continuing to ball her eyes out, only tucking the letter further into the jacket to stop it getting wet.

As they all turned to leave, they suddenly felt much more guilty about forcing her to come to the pack bonding day.

The day just went from great, to positively dreadful.

♡

When she finally returned about an hour later, absolutely soaked, slight tear tracks lining her face that were only masked by rain, and face now framed by frizzy, damp brown hair they all felt sick to their stomachs. The jacket and note were now gone, most likely safely locked in Thomasine's jeep. Even with the watery scent of the rain that completely covered her, she still reeked of guilt and utter pain.

And then Derek spoke up, being the alpha and joint leader of all the teens gave him the awkward job of bringing the subject up.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go home Thomasine?" he asked with faux dis-concern, "You should be allowed to mou-"

He stopped his sentence short.

But by the angered expression that then appeared quick as lightning on the petite brunette's face, he knew he had said too much.

"You all followed me, didn't you?" she asked angrily, but her expression softened slightly when she saw the guilt-ridden looks on their faces, "It's alright... you were only concerned about me." she then said, in a surprisingly suddenly much calmer tone, "Just don't do it again."

Scott, who hadn't seemed to have learnt his lesson the first time, looked like he was about to ask her something, but the spine chilling glare she sent his way immediately put an end to that.

"So do you want to stay or..." Allison spoke up softly, trailing off when everyone's gazes snapped towards her.

The air was so tense, it could have probably been cut with a knife.

However, when Thomasine opened her mouth to reply, she was cut off by an piercing scream, so high pitched and deafening that werecreatures and humans alike had to cover their ears.

Lydia.

Her eyes were glazed over, she had gone into her trance-like state, her voice slightly hoarse from her banshee scream.

"Preserve." was all she muttered when they finally managed to gently shake her out of it, leading the others out of the Hale house and further into the moonlight, foreboding and freezing preserve surrounding the house.

♡

She came to a sharp halt when she was about 20 feet from her destination, Allison nearly crashing into her as the banshee came to a stop directly in front of her.

"Can anyone see the body?"

But Lydia just shook her head slightly, outstretching her arm, pink manicured nails pointing in the direction of the tree stump the Pack despised the most in the whole town.

The Nemeton.

A faint bluish white glow seemed to be emitting from that direction, but it was hard to see through the dense woodland, and when they all emerged through the bushes, the entire pack came to a screeching halt at what they saw standing right next to the dreaded stump.

A ghost.

Lydia had lead them to a ghost.

Despite the near transparent, bluish white glow of the tallish boy, one could still tell that whilst he was alive he had fluffy, strawberry blonde hair, pale skin and dark eyes. When he saw them he smiled at them all, not in a threatening way, more kind and friendly - as if he had known them whilst living.

Despite this, Derek and Scott still pushed the rest of the pack behind them protectively... all except one.

Thomasine.

The girl was frozen in her tracks, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, and for a moment the pack thought that she was perhaps afraid of the spirit - that was until a barely audible sound escaped her lips, a teary smile filling her face.

"Newt..."

"Hello Tomi."

♡

When Tomi saw the strawberry blonde, everyone else seemed to melt away.

She was a hurricane of emotions.

One half of her wanted to burst into tears from pain and never-ending guilt, and the other half wanted to run the fastest she ever had towards the boy she loved and never let go of him. Ever.

And before she even registered what she was doing, she was engulfed in the arms of the British teen, somehow still managing to hug him despite the fact he was a ghost - the boy letting out a breathy laugh that she'd missed hearing so much, and she couldn't hold it back anymore - guilt washing over her like a ice cold bucket of water.

She didn't deserve this.

To see him, de-Flared one last time.

Tears began to fall thick and fast down her face, the pack watching in awe and confusion as their friend embraced the ghost.

"I'm sorry Newt. I'm so, so sorry."

But the Brit cut her mountain of apologies short.

"What have you got to be sorry for Tomi? You didn't know it was all a trick, a simulation. You didn't bloody kidnap over sixty teens and let almost all of them die. I never blamed you Tomi. I wanted to end it all... I didn't want to loose my mind. None of us blame you Tomi, none of us at all. So stop blaming yourself."

"None of us?" she asked through her sheen of tears, despite the fact that she already guessed the answer.

"Chuck says hi, and that he misses you and Min."

She smiled at the blonde softly, when he mentioned the twelve year old, "We miss him too. We miss all of you shanks," she replied quietly, easily slipping back into her glader slang at the mention of their dead friends, "But we missed you most. It's not the same without you Newt."

He laughed again at that, slightly motioning his head towards their interlocked selves, "So I noticed."

"You know what I told you that day?" she nodded slightly, unsure of what he was going to say next, "I still wanted to end it all for a while after that... but then you came up the shucking Box and changed everything. You made the difference Tomi. You and Minho."

She gasped slightly at that, grasping tighter onto the blonde, despite the fact that he was no longer warm and comforting, much colder than a normal living person. Obviously. But she felt comforted all the same.

"I came back, because we could all sense your guilt and it was driving us all crazy. You needed to know that it wasn't your fault."

"I know." Tomi replied, for the first time that whole year, actually meaning what she said.

"And I also came back one last time, because I never got to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you Tomi."

She grinned into Newt's white shirt, the moment still bittersweet because she knew that in a few more minutes, all she would have was her memories - and he would be gone again. Forever this time.

"I love you too."

♡

And later on in the night, when she video chatted Minho, as soon as he came into view on the screen the words immediately tumbled out of the brunette's mouth, a huge grin lighting up her tanned face.

"I saw him Min. I saw him."


End file.
